1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brain wave inducing apparatus where the brain waves of a testee are picked up by a brain wave sensor and are subjected to filtering and converted into an optical signal which in turn is fed back to the testee so as to induce a specific brain wave.
2. Related Art
It is well known that there is a close relationship between the brain waves of man and his biological, psychological effects. For example, when a person is relaxed, the .alpha. wave (about 8-13 Hz) is dominantly developed. When the person is mentally and physically active, the .beta. wave (about 14-30 Hz) is dominant. When the person feels sleepy, the .theta. wave (about 4-7 Hz) is dominant.
Conversely, if a specific brain wave is induced dominantly, then the person will enter the corresponding physical and psychological condition.
Therefore, the use of the relationship between these brain waves and physical and psychological conditions may be useful in controlling physical and psychological conditions of human beings. For example, a testee is given an external optical stimulation so as to induce .alpha. waves to direct the testee to a relaxed condition, so that the testee is relieved from stress or acquires a psychological concentration. Conventional brain wave inducing apparatuses for such purposes were such that the brain wave of a testee picked up through a brain wave sensor is converted into an optical signal and fed back to the testee for optical stimulation. However, direct conversion from brain waves into optical signals is has not been efficient in inducing specific brain waves.